Tell Me What's on Your Mind
by its-actually-kate
Summary: Lucy has something on her mind and Natsu knows just where to find her. Soft-starter inspired one-shot.


Tell Me What's on Your Mind

**So I'm terrible at letting myself write short things which I want to be able to do so I forced myself to write a one-shot.**

**I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was about one in the morning in early November when Natsu awoke to find his wife nowhere to be seen. He had seen that his wife had a lot on her mind the night before, a distracted look in her eyes easy enough for his well-trained eyes to pick up. He had said nothing to the woman. They had been married for a year now and their relationship, even before marriage, had always thrived on communication and trust so he was confident that when she felt ready Lucy would speak about what was on her mind. With that in mind Natsu and Lucy's nightly routine continued, as usual, eating dinner, getting showers, watching a movie on a lacrima TV while cuddling and then heading to bed so they could go to work the next day, Natsu never bringing up her distracted look.

When he awoke at one in the morning to find the bed next to him empty, the initial panic startled him. After a moment, his brain pulled the drowsy memories from the night before to the front of his mind and Natsu took a calming deep breath as he figured out where Lucy would be. Slowly rising from bed, Natsu slipped on the night slippers Lucy had got him last Christmas and grabbed the large quilt from their bed and headed for the front door of their home.

Lucy had moved into Natsu's home after the guild basically rebuilt it for them while they were engaged. After moving into the home that was surrounded by trees and only a short walk from a clearing that sat next to a stream, Lucy took to coming there when she needed to be alone with her thoughts, coming especially in the middle of the night when the night sky was darkest. The first time this had happened Natsu had completely freaked, waking up to find his then fiancé missing nearly giving him a heart attack. He had run out of the house nearly in flames only to see her slowly walking back with a content expression on her face.

That was were Natsu was headed now. Natsu knew where she would be and though he knew she might want to be alone; he also knew that when she got like this, she often neglected to consider things like weather and temperature. He had noticed when he was leaving the house tonight that she had not taken a jacket or blanket with her making his pace just a little quicker. Natsu almost never experienced the feeling of being cold but he could still tell when it would be too cold for any normal person. In his opinion, his wife got colder easier than any other person he'd met so on what he believed to be the coldest night of the fall so far, Natsu knew that Lucy would be freezing.

Natsu approached quietly, he himself basking in the tranquility of the night while also hoping to catch her while she was still stuck in thought which was admittedly one of his favorite views of his wife. He was glad that he had remained quiet once he reached their little spot on the stream as the view of his wife was breathtaking. He could tell she was shivering, only wearing thin pajama pants and a thin long sleeve shirt which left nothing to his imagination, but despite himself, he stood still watching her. She laid on the cool mossy grass next to the stream with her knees coming up at an angle to keep her feet, which were covered in her own pair of slippers, from getting too close to the cold fall water. As she laid on the ground her golden hair which was reflexing the light of the moon and laid around her head creating a halo effect. Not to mention the serene look on her face as the stars reflected in her deep honey chocolate eyes. All Natsu could do was stare at his beautiful wife with a loving look in his eyes as Lucy laid their quietly.

"Come lay with me," is the first thing Natsu hears as Lucy pulls him out of his own world where Lucy was the only thing in creation that mattered. He then noticed the knowing look in her eyes and the pull of a smile at the corner of her lips, a sign that she had known he was there since he had walked up on her.

"You're not in bed. I came looking for you," Natsu said softly and moved to cover her with the blanket before he laid next to her. They laid in silence for a while after that, relishing in the presence of one another and the silence of the world around them before they both turned their heads to silently stare into each other's eyes. If someone were to stumble upon them at this moment neither Natsu nor Lucy would have noticed them, but it would have been undeniable the amount of love each person held for their partner. Natsu was the first to break their silence, "Are you ready to talk about it," he asked her. Lucy recognized the lack of pressure in his voice, Lucy knew Natsu would wait until she was ready but, at that moment, Lucy knew she was ready to talk about what had been on her mind since yesterday morning.

Lucy simply nodded her head and allowed the silent chill of the night take over once again. After a few beats, Lucy gathered her courage and finally started speaking, "you know how I was sick last week while you and Gray went on a mission?" Lucy waited for Natsu to acknowledge that statement before she decided to continue. "Well, I didn't think anything of it at the time, just a simple cold. Well when I talked about it with the girls, they started putting crazy ideas in my head that I thought for sure wouldn't true and decided to move on until the other night when I was looking over our calendar." She looked over to Natsu, and noticed how at that moment she commanded his complete attention, she could tell him anything and he'd listen with open arms. "Well, as it turns out I was late for my period this month by about a week now." Again, Lucy paused and though she saw a brief knowing look in Natsu's eyes she knew she needed to continue. "Suddenly the girls jokes seemed more serious so yesterday when I ran to the store for breakfast supplies, I also stopped off for a pregnancy test."

Suddenly Natsu was leaning over her, gently caging her to the spot she laid, his bangs just barely falling onto her forehead. He had the most elated and caring look on his face that she'd ever seen, and Lucy was once again reminded just why she fell in love with this man. "What did the test say, Luce?" His expecting tone made her giggle slightly.

Though Lucy could tell her impatient husband wanted her answer she took one last deep breath before stating something for the first time, this being the first time she has heard herself say these words, "I'm pregnant Natsu. We're going to be parents." With that said Natsu closed the distance between their mouths and began an endearing kiss between the two, both allowing tears of joy to fall from their eyes.

After their kiss broke Natsu laid his forehead on hers as he gently straddled her midsection as he asked a couple more times if she really meant it, the moment seeming too surreal for him to believe that it was real. Lucy nodded her head each time in confirmation as she laughed alongside his joy, tears still falling from her eyes. She moved her hands to cradle his face before once again confirming what she said before by saying "You're going to be a dad Natsu. We're going to have a baby."

After Lucy said that the couple allowed the silence of the chilly night to envelope them once again, a bubble created of warmth created by Natsu surrounding the two. Natsu fell to her side and once again laid on the ground this time pulling her to lay on top of him, his arms carefully settling around her midsection. Lucy adjusted on top and listened to Natsu's strong steady heartbeat as he caressed a sliver of skin that had peaked out from under her shirt when Natsu moved her, this gentle quiet moment another testament to the trust they share for one another.

"I was a bit scared when I found out," Lucy said suddenly pulling the two from their bubble. Natsu shifted his head to look at her face, a feat not easily done as she was laying her across his chest. "That's why I've been so quiet. I know we haven't really been trying to get pregnant, but I've wanted to have this baby for longer than I'm willing to admit." Lucy paused wondering if Natsu wanted to say anything but knowing he'd let her finish getting her thoughts out before speaking. "When the test came back positive, I was so happy, and I nearly ran and told you right away but then I was struck with a wave of fear. Thoughts were running through my head, 'Are we ready? Did you want a kid yet? Would I be a good mom?' My mom died so early and I realized I don't know how to take care of babies. I've never even held a baby before. I wanted to sort through my fear on my own before I told you. I didn't want my fear to dampen this amazing moment."

Not even a moment after Lucy stopped talking Natsu's voice filled the silence, "I'm not going to lie, Luce, I'm terrified." Lucy's head snapped up to look me in the eyes. "Luce I was raised by a dragon and the by the guild. Children are something I'm confident with, but I don't know the first thing about having a kid of my own, having a baby is something completely different." At that Natsu sat both of them up and placed his hand over where Lucy's were still cradling his face. "What I know for sure is that you'll be a great mom and that we'll figure this new adventure out together. We are ready for this baby Luce. I've never been happier to start a new adventure in my entire life."

"How do you know that I'll be a good mom? I could be terrible. I was an only child and I have never been around a child smaller than Asuka. Why are you so confident that I'll be able to handle this?" Lucy had pulled back just slightly to ask these questions but when she caught his confident look and signature grin, she was able to calm down and take a deep breath.

"I'm confident because it's you, Lucy. You're able to put up with and take care of me as your husband not to mention you're the most amazing woman in the world in general. You're caring, gentle, and smart. You're able to think on the fly. I know out of anyone in the world there is no one more suited to figuring out how to be a mom for the first time than you, especially alongside an idiot like me."

After a moment the two were once again laughing at the whole situation. Lucy tiredly leaned against Natsu's chest, head falling perfectly into the crook of his neck before quietly saying they should go back to bed which pulled a content chuckle from Natsu. "As you wish," he said quietly as he easily adjusted her and the blanket in his arms and began walking back to their home.

He felt Lucy slowly falling asleep in his arms as he made his way back to their home with her, a loving smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when the last thing she said was "You'll be a great dad too Natsu." For the rest of the walk home, he let his mind consider the endless possibilities that could arise by having a baby, allowing Lucy's words to settle the worry that seemed to arise from the depths of his heart.

That night as Natsu laid next to his now pregnant wife, arms securely around where their child grew in her body, he basked in the joy and love rolling through his system. Though he knew he'd have to wait for their child to be born her couldn't wait to hold it for the first time. At that moment he whispered in Lucy's ear a promise that he knew the sleeping woman couldn't hear, though it didn't quite matter for the promise was meant their unborn child. He said, "I promise to always take care and provide for you. I'll help you when you are in need and when you are sad or scared, I will comfort you. As long as I am around, I promise to protect you, baby. I will make sure you are loved more than you'll ever think you want and then some. I promise." Natsu allowed the words "I promise" from his mouth and as he finally fell asleep that night the words "I promise," echoed throughout their silent home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd love to get feedback feel free to review. I want to get better at my creative writing and just formatting in general.**

**Thank you so much! **


End file.
